Weak
by Bluebaby555
Summary: A nemesis of Tony's/Iron Man has finally found his one weakness. Here's a hint: His weakness is tall and slender with red hair, freckles, and blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This story is set in the movie-verse and takes place right after IM1 ended. Kearson Dewtitt is an actual villain who appeared in the IM comics.**

"I am Iron Man." Anthony Edward Stark announced to the entire world.

A malicious smirk spread across Kearson Dewitt's thin lips. He arched a pointy black eyebrow as his mind ran over the news again and again. All of these years he held a personal vendetta against Tony Stark for stealing his father's designs. When Iron Man first appeared on the scene, Kearson, was seething with rage. That had been his father's idea and Stark was taking all of the glory for the Iron Man while his father had died alone and penniless.

Kearson, realized he was going about this all wrong. It was hard enough trying to figure out how to take down Tony Stark AND Iron Man, but since it was just made public that they were one and the same, Kearson, would be killing two birds with one stone. The only issue however, was that it seemed Iron Man had no weaknesses so what was the one thing that could destroy him?

Kearson, glanced over at the morning newspaper lying on the edge of his disorganized desk. There, on the front page was a large photograph of Tony leaving the hospital after what had occurred at Stark Industries. Following behind him was his beautiful and ever loyal personal assistant, Pepper Potts. The jammed wheels in Kearson Dewitt's mind started churning once again.

* * *

When Tony came back into the room, the sounds of shouting reporters and flashing cameras echoing behind him, he saw Pepper sitting on the sofa with her face buried in her hands.

"I think that went well." Tony said letting out a sigh.

"Stick to the cards." Pepper mumbled into her hands.

"What?"

Pepper's hands fell down into her lap and balled up into tight fists. "Stick to the cards! All you had to do was stick to the cards, Tony. Just stick to the cards! Everything would have been fine. God damn it, Tony! Do you even realize what you've just done?"

Tony was slightly taken aback. He had seen a very frustrated Pepper in the past but never a flat out "pissed off as all hell" Pepper. For some reason, her hair seemed even more red than usual and there were flames dancing in her eyes. Tony felt a bit wrong that this was actually turning him on.

"I did it because it's MY company and I AM Iron Man." Tony said, his own body growing tense at having to defend himself.

Pepper stood up and stalked over to him like a lioness on the hunt. "No!" She slammed her fists down onto his chest, jolting him. "You did it because you are a narcissistic," she hit him again, "selfish," another strike, "arrogant jerk! There are people out there, Tony, that will want to kill you for something like the Iron Man suit. There are people who will..."

"And why do you care?"

There was now a raging inferno in Pepper's usual calm blue eyes. She went to hit him again and he roughly grabbed her wrists, stopping her. Their eyes were locked together for a moment before Tony brought his lips crashing down on Pepper's. It was an angry heated kiss filled with passion, lust and longing. They bit at each other's lips as their tongues dueled for dominance and teeth mashed together. Pepper finally yanked herself out of Tony's hold. She was breathing harshly. For once in his life Tony was left speechless.

When Pepper could somewhat breath normally again she looked up at him and this time her eyes were filled with sadness. "If you honestly don't know why I care, by now..." Pepper shook her head and was done with this. "Goodbye, Tony." She turned sharply in her heels and left.

Tony stood in place for what could have been hours. He didn't return back to reality until Rhodey came barging through the door and angrily grabbed him by the shoulder.

* * *

Magazine and news paper clippings littered Kerson Dewitt's home office. In every single picture, no matter where he was, Stark was with his personal assistant, Pepper Potts. To most this wouldn't set off any alarms. After all it WAS her job to be with him practically 24/7 but Kearson was picking up on the little things. The way they looked at one another, the way they stood so close, and in candid photos, what seemed to be intimate little moments shared between to two. In every single picture Kearson Dewitt had drawn big red circles around Pepper Potts.

**TBC....**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Howard Cage is a character that comes from my delusional and malnourished mind. :p**

After roughly 10 minutes of Tony being verbally berated and pushed around by Rhodey for being a "god damned moron," Tony had, had enough. He hadn't even been listening to Rhodey. All he was thinking about was Pepper and the way his lips still burned and how he felt like a complete shit head. He knew why Pepper cared. He knew exactly why Pepper cared, because he felt the same way. He just never admitted to anyone else, including himself. Tony couldn't stand still any longer. He walked straight past Rhodey, leaving his best friend even more pissed off. Tony jogged down to the living room.

"Where is she?" Tony ripped off his tie and threw it to the floor.

"Miss Potts, sir?"

"Of course. Who else would I mean?"

Jarvis could sense the anger in Tony's voice and decided it wise to be direct. "Miss Potts has just finished gathering up her belongings and is currently in the garage."

Tony broke out in a sprint. When he got to the garage she was already in her car, starting the engine.

"Pepper!"

Pepper looked away, ignoring him. She was done. Tony rushed over to the car when he noticed that she was about to put it in reverse. Pepper let out a gasp of fright as Tony's hand flew threw her open window and turned off the car, pulling the keys out. Pepper's jaw tightened. She opened the door and slammed it shut. Tony was holding the keys between his thumb and index finger. When Pepper made a grab for them Tony raised them high above his head, out of her reach.

"Stop being a child, Tony."

"I'm being the child?"

"Yes, YOU are." Pepper reached for the keys again and Tony jerked away holding them even higher.

"You're the one who chews me out and then pouts and runs away." Tony fought back.

"Yeah, well I didn't exactly see you make any type of move to stop me as I was leaving."

Pepper made a quick grab for the keys and ended up stumbling and went crashing into Tony. He caught her and the car keys fell to the ground unnoticed by both of them. Tony held onto Pepper's elbows as she straightened herself out. This time, Pepper was the one to make the first move. She wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and kissed him long and slow. In return Tony circled his arms around her waist and pulled her firmly against him. Tony reluctantly pulled away when he felt like his lungs were going to burst from lack of oxygen. Pepper felt light headed and dizzy. She leaned against Tony to keep herself up and Tony gladly held her in place.

"You can't go. I don't want you to go."

"Tony, I can't do THIS," Pepper waved her hands between them, "anymore. I'm not going to watch you kill yourself."

"That's why I need you, Potts. So I WON'T kill myself. Stay."

Pepper squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in. After a long moment she opened them again and looked at Tony. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark."

The corners of Tony's mouth lifted up into a smirk. "No that will NOT be all, Miss Potts."

Tony saw confusion flash across her face before he lightly grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her again. "I could get pretty used to this."

Pepper laughed. She was angry and scared and confused and had no idea what was going to happen with the entire world now, knowing that Tony was Iron Man and she had no idea what was going to happen with the two of them. Was this simply a one time thing? Where they just getting rid of all the years of built up tension and then tomorrow it would be back to their usual banter and business? Pepper had no idea but she was fine to stand their and kiss Tony, even if it was only for this short time.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER....**

Private eye, Howard Cage, was a short, stocky man, 45 years of age. He was partially bald and had a face like a weasel. Howard had been trailing this Virginia Potts chick all day. The man who hired him, Kearson Dewitt, made him feel very uncomfortable but Dewitt offered much more than the standard going rate and Howard was never one to turn down money.

Dewitt had told him some story about this Virginia woman being his girlfriend and how he thought she may have been cheating on him with another man. Howard scoffed and took a bite of his salami sandwich as he aimed his camera lens towards the front of the shop. From one look at Virginia, Howard could have told Mr. Dewitt that his girlfriend was cheating on him. Anyone with a functioning brain could have told him that. The woman was a stunner. Shoulder length wavy red hair, legs that went on for miles, a perfectly curved slender body, and then of course that gorgeous face. A woman like her was too good for a man like Dewitt. Howard wondered how he even scored her in the first place but it was his job to follow her around and get evidence for his client so he did what he was paid to.

Pepper walked out of the shop holding a couple of bags and checking her blackberry. Howard snapped a few photos of her walking to the car that was waiting for her and a few personal shots for himself, of those killer legs. The car drove off and Howard pulled out of his parking space, trailing her.

Howard's car was non desrcript. It was a popular color and blended in perfectly with the sea of traffic. Whoever this Virginia was knocking boots with, he had money and lots of it. It was simple to tell from the more upscale part of town they were heading into. The car finally came to a stop in front of a classy little restaurant. Virginia didn't get out so Howard pulled into a space not too far away. He picked up his camera and his salami sandwich and went back to munching on it.

A tall dark man wearing an expensive suit and designer sun glasses came strolling out of the restaurant. The man looked oddly familiar but Howard couldn't quite place him. He was too far away and the sunglasses where helping to disguise the man's face. Howard snapped away at his camera. The man got into the car Virginia was in. 'Bingo,' Howard thought to himself. Lucky for him the rear window was slightly rolled down and when he zoomed in he could get a few semi decent shots. Howard shook his head and snapped incriminating photos of of the tall dark man smiling and kissing Virginia. They drove off. Howard leaned back in his seat and let out a happy sigh. That was the easiest cash he had ever made.

* * *

Howard Cage scrunched up his chubby face, confused, as Mr. Dewitt laughed delightedly over the photos. He just wanted to get his money and get the hell out of there. This Dewitt guy was a whack job.

Kearson tucked the pictures inside of his suit jacket and shook Howard's hand. "I thank you for your services, Mr. Cage."

"Yeah no problem." Howard really wanted to leave.

"Oh but there is a tiny problem."

"A problem? You wanted proof your girlfriend was cheating on you and I gave it to you. What's the problem?"

Kearson went over to a cigar case sitting on the coffee table. "Simpletons such as yourself really do give me a good chuckle." Kearson flipped the lid off of the cigar case and pulled out a Walther P-22 Pistol. "The problem is, that I can't have any witnesses and weasels like yo would readily blab." Kearson unloaded a full round into Howard's chest and watched, pleased, as Howard fell to the floor with a thump.

* * *

Pepper was desperately trying to get some work done but Tony would constantly walk by and purposely lean over her shoulder, close enough to make her squirm. When Tony added nibbling on her neck to the equation Pepper gave up. She shut down the lap top and contained her smile as Tony hopped over the couch and landed next to her, his brown eyes wide with excitement.

"I can't get any work done. Are you going to have to make me send you to your room, Anthony Edward Stark?"

"I'll go if you come with me."

"I can't because GROWNUPS have work to do."

"Hey, I'm a grownup." Tony said mock offended.

"Really?" Pepper raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I know all the fun things that grownups get to do." He bounced up and down a bit.

Pepper laughed and let Tony lower her down onto the cushions. A few playful kisses turned into them making out and grinding against each other like two horny teenagers. Pepper was pulled out of the moment as her blackberry went off. She reached for it, while Tony's hands found their way under her top. Before he could reach his destination, Pepper slipped out from underneath him and began straightening out her shirt. Tony just looked at her, his black hair messy and his jaw agape."

"Sorry, meeting." Pepper smirked at him and sauntered off, making sure to add a little more sway to her hips.

"Temptress!" Tony yelled after her and got a throaty laugh in response.

He sat back up and crossed his legs, trying to cover his massive hard on. His head fell back and he let out a pained laugh. Pepper Potts would be his undoing.

**TBC....**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was flying back to California in the Iron Man suit after just completing a mission. A huge goofy grin painted his handsome face as he replayed, over and over, what had taken place before he left.

_Tony kissed Pepper's belly button and then began a trail of tickling licks and open mouthed kisses up her stomach, between the valley of her breasts, her chin, and he stopped when he reached her face. A soft ghost of a smile was on her lips. She placed her fingers on the arc reactor and then pressed her palm firmly against it._

_"Iron man." A ghost laugh escaped from Pepper's throat._

_"I AM Iron Man." Tony smirked down at her._

_"No man is made out of Iron." Pepper said quietly, a hint of sadness in her voice._

_"I am if your with me, Pepper. The Indestructible Tony Stark who just happens to also be Iron Man."_

_Pepper's eyes met his. "I love you, Tony Stark."_

_Tony felt an elated shiver shake his entire body. They had been together for a little over a month but neither one of them had actually spoken those words. Tony always figured it was a mutual feeling they both shared but the power and impact of actually hearing Pepper say it was like the most potent drug. He knew he didn't deserve her love but the selfish part of him wouldn't let her go. Tony truly was indestructible with Pepper next to him. Alone he would crumble and the Iron Man suit would be reduced to nothing but scrap metal._

_"I love you, Pepper Potts."_

_

* * *

_

Pepper unlocked her front door and walked into her house. She tossed her keys on the kitchen counter, not caring when she missed and they landed on the floor. A huge grin was spread across her beautiful face and she felt light headed in the best way possible. She kept replaying what had happened between her and Tony earlier. Jarvis informed her that Tony would be back from his mission in three hours and fifteen minutes. Pepper decided this was enough time to stop home, take a quick shower, grab a few things, and head back to Tony's to be their when he got back.

Pepper practically floated up the stairs into her bedroom. She wasn't even paying attention to what she shoved into her duffle bag.

"Nice evening?" An unfamiliar voice asked from the shadows.

Pepper whipped around, her heartbeat speeding up. A tall lanky man with slicked back salt and pepper hair and a devious looking smirk stepped out from behind the curtains. Pepper's glance flicked over to the open window. She hadn't even noticed it and she was never one to leave anything open, on, or unlocked before she left the house.

Pepper could feel her fight or flight instincts begin to kick in but before her brain could make a choice, Kearson took one long stride towards her and covered her mouth with a rag doused in chloroform. Pepper could barely get the chance to struggle as the chemical wrapped itself around her senses and the world around her disappeared.

Kearson Dewitt gently lifted Pepper up into his arms and laughed with sheer excitement. This was going to be more fun than he thought.

* * *

Tony landed in the workshop. The bots easily dismantled his suit. Once he was free he looked around expecting to see Pepper there but the entire place was empty. He quickly rushed up the stairs ignoring the minor aches and pains that shot through his body.

"Pepper!" He called out.

"Sir, Miss Potts left aproximately three hours and forty-six minutes ago." Jarvis informed Tony.

"Where did she go?" Tony filled up with fear. He hoped like hell it wasn't because of earlier that night. He thought things were fine.... shit better than fine. Things couldn't have been more incredible.

"Miss Potts said she was going home to retrieve a few items and that she would be back by the time you returned."

"Then where is she?"

Before Jarvis could answer Tony's question a loud beeping noise came through. "Sir, I have an incoming video message for you."

"Put it up on the screen." Tony said. He really wasn't in the mood for business right now.

The large flat screen television turned on and Tony watched, curiously, as an unfamiliar man stared out at him.

"Tony Stark. Iron Man himself." Kearson Dewitt clapped gleefully. "You don't know me but I'm sure your familiar with my father."

Tony's face scrunched up in confusion. He had never seen this man in his entire life and he sure as hell didn't know his father.

"Since my father died and Iron Man came swooping in to save the day I made it my number one priority to take that stolen creation down."

Tony watched, completely bewildered. He never stole the idea for the suit. Iron Man was HIS OWN creation.

"I wanted you gone as well but finding out Iron Man and Tony Stark were one, just made my job that much easier. I wondered for so long what weakness could an indestructible man have? Then it hit me." Kearson moved away from the camera and Tony's eyes went wide with horror as he saw Pepper lying on the floor behind the man. She was unconscious and her hands and feet were tightly bound together. Kearson stooped down next to Pepper and ran the back of his hand across her cheek. Tony felt a pulse of rage rip through his chest. "I must say this is going to be so much more satisfying than I imagined. An angel. An absolute angel." Kearson leaned down and pressed a kiss against Pepper's temple. The screen went fuzzy and then black.

Tony felt his legs give out from underneath him and he fell to his knees. Hot tears stung his eyes. "Pepper." He whispered out in a strangled sob.

**TBC....**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this is a really really short chapter and I am so sorry about that. It's been such a long day and I need sleep or I will go crazy. I just wanted to give you a little something to tide you over. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Everything wildly spun out of control as Pepper opened her eyes. She felt, for a moment, like she was going to throw up. Her first thought was to move her hands and push herself up but when she tried it was no use. Pepper looked down to see that her hands and feet were tied up and the scratchy rope was digging into her ankles and wrists making them bleed if she struggled. Her mind quickly raced trying to remember what had happened.

There was a strange man in her home. That was all she could remember and then of course there was Tony. As Tony flashed through her mind she began struggling like crazy at the ropes, biting back the pain.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. It will just tear up that beautiful, delicate, porcelain skin of yours."

There was that deep unfamiliar voice again. Pepper let out a gasp and instinctively folded her body up to protect herself from any harm.

Kearson laughed. "Oh you don't have to do that, Miss Potts. I'm not going to hurt you... for now anyway."

"Who are you?" Pepper demanded.

"Let's just say I'm you're savior or your destroyer. You decide, Miss Potts."

Pepper struggled harder not caring about the stinging pain or blood. "Where am I? Where is Tony?"

Kearson bit back a snarl at hearing Tony's name. He grabbed Pepper by the arms and lifted her up off the floor, slamming her back against the wall. His body was pressed against hers, tightly, and his nose was touching hers.

"That liar! That thieving son of a bitch!" Kearson took a moment to collect himself and then let out a breathy laugh. "Your beloved Anthony Stark will most likely be here soon if he knows what's good for him," Kearson pressed his lips against Pepper's making her clamp her mouth shut and dig her head, futilely, against the hard wall. "and you. But it won't matter. None of it will matter. I'm going to make him watch you suffer," Kearson whispered into her ear, "and then I'm going to tear him limb from limb and take what is righfully mine." His hands unclamped from Pepper's arms and she fell to the ground, her eyes shut tight. She listened to the sound of Kearson's footsteps as he walked away.

"Please don't come, Tony. Please." Pepper prayed, silently to herself.

* * *

Tony flipped over tables in the workshop and grabbed a tire iron from the corner. He began beating in the windows of his "precious" cars. Tony had, had Jarvis run every check on the video but NOTHING came up. The man in the video was a virtual ghost. A virtual ghost who had Pepper and could be doing anything to her at the moment. Tony beat the vintage car in even harder. The image of that man pressing his lips against Pepper's temple and touching her only fueled his rage. He slammed and beat at the car until he collapsed backwards, out of breath, breathing raggedly. The invinceble Iron Man felt like he was slowly being crushed to death.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony looked down at his bruised and bloody hands. He felt helpless and without Pepper, he was. Whenever he got into this state of mind she was always there to bring him back to reality. Without Pepper Tony was nothing, Iron Man was nothing, he was without a doubt, destructible.

Wiping the sweat and car grease off of his face a sudden memory flashed through Tony's mind.

_Happy drove through the sea of reporters who were crashing down on the limo. Tony ignored them and leaned back against the soft leather of the seat. A loud bang jolted him and Tony sat up bolt right. The limo came to a screeching halt. Moving his sunglasses slightly down his nose, Tony peered out of the tinted window to see a clean shaven man in a cheap suit and tie being restrained by a few police officers. The man had thrown a brick at the side of the limo._

_"You took everything from me! You took my father. You stole what was his! He died with nothing, Stark!" Before the lunatic could continue on, the police dragged him away._

_Tony pushed his sunglasses back up. "It's fine, Happy. Just another fucking nut case. Get outta here."_

_"You got it boss." Happy pushed down on the gas and began trudging through the crowd of reporters._

Tony jumped to his feet. At the time he had thought nothing of the little incident. It was a just about a week after he announced he was Iron Man and the entire world was acting crazier than usual. Although the man in the video had, had a goatee, Tony finally recognized his thin lips, thick black eyebrows, and slicked back salt and pepper hair. He was the same crazy man who had thrown the brick. At the time though his salt and pepper hair was wild and unkempt but he had the same creepy thin lips and thick black eyebrows.

"Jarvis!"

"Yes, Sir?" The AI snapped to attention like he knew Tony had just figured out some urgent information.

"I need all of the video footage from the Washington Supreme Court's surveillance cameras and all news cameras that were present when I was arriving and leaving to my court dates for the ongoing Iron Man trial."

"Of course Sir, I will get them for you as quickly as possible."

"RUSH." Tony said between clenched teeth.

**TBC...**


End file.
